Caught Off Guard
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Kina returns to her village after years of being gone just as her brother Asuma dies in battle.


It was strange being back in the village once more. So much had changed and yet so much hadn't. The village still appeared to be the same, but faces were different. Even after three years being away, there was bound to be many new ninjas she never knew of before, but was sure to see some familiar faces soon enough. During her time away, people she knew were killed in action though that wasn't going to stop the village from continuing to thrive. She did wonder how many had changed since her departure.

As she approached the main entrance to the village, she could see there were now five Hokage heads. When she had left the Third Hokage was back being Hokage as the Fourth was dead, thanks to the Nine Tails, which she knew was sealed deep in Naruto's body. To her, he didn't deserve to live.

"Halt!" a voice said from the side as she entered the gate. Turning she could see two young men dressed in tradition style shinobi clothes, complete with the familiar flak jacket. One of the two men had dark spiky hair and a white bandaged wrapped around the bridge of his nose going down on either side, disappearing into his hairline. The other had his brown hair brushed over one eye and wore a shirt under his uniform, which curled up over the tip of his chin.

She smirked, recognizing them right away. It may have been a while since she was last there, but she could never forget those two clowns. "I see you two are still just about joined at the hip."

"What is that supposed to mean?" one asked with the shirt to his chin.

"You guys don't recognize me?" She shook her head. "It's me. Kina Sarutobi."

The two men blinked. "Kina?" the other man gasped.

She giggled. "Yes, Kotetsu, it's me. In the flesh." She looked to the other man. "And I can't forget about you Izumo. And judging by your clothes, it would seem you guys are either still Chunin or finally upgraded to Jonin."

"Nope," Kotetsu smiled. "We're still Chunin. We prefer to be. Less missions that way." He stepped away from his post, strolling over to her. "It is good to see you again."

She nodded. "I heard about father's passing. I would have returned then but I just couldn't get away."

The two men nodded as Izumo also stepped towards the woman he knew from years back. "Many things have changed since you last were here. The Hokage is now a woman and she's one of the Legendary Sannin."

"Sannin?!" There were only three Sannin and one was a woman. "As in Tsunade, the Granddaughter of the First Hokage?!"

"She be the one," Kotetsu replied. "Since you're a shinobi from here, you might as well go and walk in."

"Thank you," she replied, as she looked ahead, moving away from two ninjas she once knew. She wondered who else she would come across she would remember from when she was here last. Though it was nice to see them again, the pain in her heart continued to hit her like a ton of bricks. Somewhere outside the village, her brother, Asuma was just killed. She had… no needed to find out why, but wasn't going to get any answers until at least his body was returned.

Keeping to herself for the moment, she made her way down the streets of the Leaf village, heading straight towards the Hokage Tower. She had to speak to the Hokage on a few matters. Remembering her way around, she soon found herself at the tower. It didn't take her long to state her name to the guards stationed outside before she was making her way inside.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked a woman as Kina walked straight towards the Hokage office.

Kina stopped, looking to the woman. "Yes, I'm here to speak with the Lady Hokage."

"You're not a Leaf Shinobi."

Kina frowned. "Then you've been misinformed. I am the daughter of the late Third Hokage, Kina Saratobi and I wish to speak with the Lady Hokage on behalf of great importance."

The woman blinked several times. She had no idea the Third Hokage had a daughter. She only knew of two children he had, which one was Asuma and the other was Konohamaru's father. She shook her head. "Ok. Please, you must forgive me, but in time like now security can and will be tight. Where you're not wearing your forehead protection, is there anyone who can vo…"

"Look, I'm here to see the Hokage and if you want to ask, just ask Kotetsu and Izumo at the gate. They allowed me in. The last time I saw them was three years ago when I was given a long-term mission away from the village. Not to mention two ANBU members just allowed me in, recognizing me as well."

Signing, the woman turned, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Follow me then."

The two walked to the big doors, leading to the Hokage's office. Kina took a deep breath. The last time she stood in front of the doors was when she was given an assignment to travel to Kusagakure. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think of meeting up with Itachi while on assignment or even date him in secret. Although recently, due to both extremely busy, she had to call off their relationship, leaving his side.

The strange woman turned saying to wait there a moment before entering the office. For a few moments Kina could hear quiet voices speaking before the door opened again, revealing the same woman allowing Kina to enter.

"Shizune tells me you're the Third Hokage's daughter?" Lady Hokage responded as Kina entered.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied as Shizune closed the door behind Kina. "Since you're the Hokage, you can easily poke around through old files, but I'll save you the annoyance of doing so. You're a busy woman. When I was just a child, Obito Uchiha and Minato, The Fourth Hokage, found me. You see I was kidnapped when I was just a baby and was used for experiments. When I was found, The Third Hokage felt bad for what had happened to me and adopted me, thus making me his daughter."

Lady Hokage leaned her elbows on the desk, entwining her fingers, listening. "I see," she finally said. "Basically you're telling me you were raised here in the village but left before the Third Hokage was killed and many of the ninjas here in the village will be able to recognize you and collaborate your story?"

Kina nodded. "Yes. In fact I saw Kotetsu and Izumo at the main gate when I arrived. Man, I can't believe how much they've changed."

"I must ask this," Tsunade said. "But when was it you left the village?"

"Three years ago my father sent me out on a mission to Kusagakure to help out with some rebels," Kina replied. "I've heard a lot about you during my younger years but never in my wildest dreams would ever get the chance to meet a legendary Sannin. Of course Orochimaru was here in the village when I was adopted, but never had the displeasure of meeting him. And the reason I'm not wearing the symbol of our village, I left it behind when I left for my mission, since at that time ties with Kusagakure was very cautious."

"So you were here three years ago?" Tsunade leaned back. If that were true then many of current Shinobi would recognize her. "Well then, welcome back. Wish you came back on better circumstances."

Kina solemnly nodded. "Yes, the passing of my father has weighted heavily on my heart. But judging from the village, it would seem you've become a good replacement for my father."

"That is good to know. My name is Tsunade and this is my assistant Shizune."

Kina nodded again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to my old apartment and clean it up." She didn't know if the Hokage knew of Asuma's passing yet, but she was sure she would soon. "I'm going to presume my brother, Asuma, is out on assignment. Can you please inform me the minute he's home."

"I will do that," Tsunade said. The woman watched as Kina turned away, leaving the office, not noticing a single tear track down her face.

Some hours after returning back to the village word was out already Asuma returned but not as a man of great triumph. Kina, the minute she knew he was back, left her half cleaned apartment and rush to great the squad. She seen three grieving young teens and immediately knew they were Asuma's former students.

The one leading the group, looked up. The second he saw her, he remembered her. He could remember right after the three had passed their final test to become full fledge Genins, their Sensei went and introduced them to his sister, Kina.

Shikamaru stepped away from the group just as Tsunade arrived, walking over to Kina to speak with her. He was taking it as his responsibility to explain everything to Asuma's sister. Funeral services were already going to be held for the lost man but now came the hard task of explaining the man's passing to his girlfriend, who was pregnant with his child.

With several minutes of speaking with Kina, Shikamaru left to go and break the news to mother of Asuma's first born. Kina left to follow the others to the graveyard where the man would be buried. Needing to wait for a few people to arrive to do the funeral service, Kina walked over to her father's grave, saving a few words to the gravestone.

"I'm back father," she said quietly. "I wanted to return the moment I knew you were killed, but I couldn't get away and I knew you would have been disappointed in me if I left my post. I'm proud to be your daughter, even if it's not by blood. Please take care of Asuma for me."

Soon she was forced to move away from her father's grave as people began to arrive for Asuma's funeral service. The service was short and small, but was enough to make sure those who needed to be there were. When the service was over, she remained where she was before making her way back over to her father's grave.

Even hours after the funeral service was over, Kina remained, kneeled on the ground over her father's grave and just sat there staring, with unshed tears. She had already shed her tears for her father's passing and she knew Asuma wouldn't want her to cry over his passing as that was part of the life of being a Shinobi. Too much into her own thoughts, she never felt the presence of someone coming up to her.

"I heard you were back in the village, but at first didn't want to believe it were true until I found myself here, wanting to pay my respects to get a great shinobi, like Asuma."

The voice brought her immediately out of her thoughts, but there was no mistaken on who the voice belonged to. She faintly smiled. "You always did have a knack of finding me when you weren't looking. Are you sure you're not using a lame excuse? I'm sure you still like to think of stupid excuses to explain yourself… Kakashi."

She turned her head, looking at the man who often was in her thoughts when he was younger. It still pissed her off he agreed to take Naruto on as his student, which was part of the reason of accepting the mission she had now returned from.

He was still the same. His forehead protector slid down over his Sharingan eye with his other eye giving the look of seeming laid back. But she knew better than to take his little appearance as being just that. He was a damn good Shinobi, even if he did wear the mask over his face, only allowing his left eye to be the only thing on his face to be seen.

His eye crinkled, indicating he was smiling. "Whatever do you mean?"

She snorted, finally standing, brushing dirt off her knees. "That's what I thought. You'll never change. Ever since Obito had passed saving your life, you devoted your life into keeping people at arms length, not wanting them to see the real you. Just remember Kakashi, I've known you since you first became a Jonin. And just because three years have gone by since we last spoke, doesn't mean I've forgotten."

He deeply sighed, knowing she was right. "It's good to see you home. Much has happened since you left."

"I know," she replied seriously. "I've already met Lady Tsunade. She's a good replacement. Please, I must know. What happened?" Her eyes followed over to where her brother was laid to rest.

He knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her, at least as much as he could for her clearance level since she was too like him, a Jonin. "A rogue group called the Atakuski. They are seeking the tailed beasts and if they can swing around it, bounty from the bingo books and Asuma was worth five point five million. But as you can tell they were not able to collect their bounty on him."

She sighed, afraid that was the reason for her brother's passing. "How many people know of my Kekkai Genkai?"

"Lady Tsunade doesn't know, if that's what you're asking," he answered. "Considering she had no idea you were adopted by the Third Hokage."

"What if I were to tell you I already knew of Asuma's death several hours ago?" she asked suddenly.

"As you once told me before," he said. "You can see things as they happen. And it was for that reason the Third Hokage adopted you to protect you from further abuse."

Stepping away from her father's grave, she slowly made her way out of the large graveyard, knowing full well Kakashi was following her, but keeping his distance like he always done in respect of her privacy.

"Kakashi," she started after getting out of the graveyard and began walking down the quiet street. "You have no idea how deep my power goes. I have a very rare Kekkai Genkai, so rare, I believe my family were wiped out because of this power."

"You don't have to explain things to me," he said, striding up to walk beside her, hands in his pockets, showing the laid back look once again.

"I know I don't," she replied, keeping her eyes averted from his right eye gaze. Times like these, she often wished he would walk on his blind side of her, but then again she knew he was very sharp and he often did his best not to allow his blind side to be a hindrance.

He stopped walking, pulling his hands out of his pockets before easily wrapping one arm around hers pulling her to a stop, facing him. "Kina, don't think you can keep this to yourself. I've known you too long to let you think you can continue keep getting away with it."

Her eyes widened in surprise, completely confused in what he meant. "What do you mean?" she whispered, heart speeding.

He sighed, his one eye showing her he was being undoubtedly serious. "I know about your full power," he admitted.

A gasp escaped her throat. She tried to pull out of his firm grip but he was a bit stronger than her even though the two were both Jonins. "I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

"Kina, are you going to stand here, try and sneak your way out of this?" He shook his head. "I've spent the last three years trying to figure you out. I always had questions, questions no one was willing to answer so I took matters into my own hands. You have the Kekkai Genkai power of absorbing others and don't deny that fact." The tone in his voice wasn't his usual laid-back attitude. "Don't play me for a fool. You know I'm smarter than I let on most times."

She stopped struggling, lowering her head. He was quite smart and she knew that and secretly had hope he would have figured it out for himself. The second she felt his grip loosen, allowing her to step back she kept her head low.

"When did you figure it out?" she asked finally after several minutes of silence.

"A year ago," he answered. "I was on a mission when I came upon two ninjas who spoke about a child who had a very powerful Kekkai Genkai. I listened further and they were describing you when the Forth Hokage, my former Sensei, first found you. My question is how can you absorb others? I know you can't copy like the Sharingan."

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from him. "That's true, I can't copy like you can. It's like what happened with your comrade, Captain Yamato when he was a child. The blood from the First Hokage was fed into his blood stream allowing him now to use the same rare power as the First Hokage. Mine is not so different. I must drink the users blood and from that my Kekkai Genkai can then copy the power into my own. That is my true Kekkai Genkai."

His eye widened, surprised by this turn of event. "And can you copy the Sharingan?"

"No," she answered. "Only Kekkai Genkais that doesn't deal with changes of the body or in your case the eyes. Requiring the ability to sense others was something that was put upon me against my will. I try my best not to absorb others. Which is why in battle, I'll wear a mask over my face to protect myself from possible blood spill."

He nodded. "How did you know about Yamato?"

"I took the liberty of looking you up and learnt you're a team leader called Team Kakashi with Sakura, Naruto Captain Yamato and a new fellow Sai as your team-mates."

She was still the same from when he last saw her. "You realize it might be in the best interest for Lady Tsunade to know of this," he said, changing the subject as he took a step forward.

She swiftly turned, facing him, taking a few steps back. "I'm not planning on staying. Kakashi, I'm a danger to this village, if I remain."

"No more dangerous than any other shinobi here in the village," he reasoned. "But that doesn't stop us from doing our jobs each day. If anyone is most at risk its Naruto and myself."

"Well I can understand Naruto as he's the nine tails but why you? You're just a simple ninja with an IQ that many envy, including myself."

"Intelligence is often not what the enemy wants. Besides Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, I'm the only remaining Sharingan user. I'm famous throughout all the five great nations and all the smaller ones along the way. I'm too valuable to this village."

She snorted. "I suppose that is true. You're not called 'Kakashi, the copy ninja' for nothing. Or even 'Kakashi the Sharingan user. You've copied over 1000 jutsus'. You're name is quite popular in the bingo books."

"Yes, and for that I'm a big target, but that isn't going to stop me from taking missions or working on protecting those who are my friends and the place I call home."

"Kakashi, I no longer have anyone here to hold me back. The man I felt was my father is gone and now so is my brother."

"That's not true. You have Konohamaru, who is now a Genin. And you have me." He stepped forward once again, this time moving faster than she could blink. His hands grasped her shoulders, gently but firmly. "Your mission has been completed and you're a Leaf ninja."

Her heart began to hammer again as old feelings resurfaced. She had once told Itachi she had feelings for Kakashi just to keep her feelings at bay for the Uchiha shinobi. But now that she was face to face with Kakashi, the feelings she once had for Itachi suddenly returned like a wild forest fire but this time for someone different.

She opened her mouth to speak but Kakashi wasn't going to allow her the time to back away like she did years ago. "I'm not going to hear any protests this time. You never said good-bye the last time and I know you were upset with me for taking Naruto on as a student. I'm not about to let that happen again."

He released one shoulder, hand reaching up towards his face. Her heart nearly stopped in what he was doing. Would she dare to hope to actually have him reveal his face in front of her? He had once told her the last person to ever see his face was his old friends Obito and Rin before they both died.

She watched with wide eyes as his fingers hooked into his mask and began to slowly pull it down. Heart racing like mad as his nose first was revealed then to show he was clean shaved below his lips. But what nearly made her swoon, if not for the fact his other hand was still holding her shoulder and she wasn't some sort of young girl was when his lips were revealed. Showing once and for all he was handsome… no more than handsome. He seemed to be the most gorgeous man in the village, putting any other man who was extremely handsome to shame.

The man before her was revealing himself, giving her the pleasure no woman her age ever got to see. And clearly even his face was flawless other than the scar over his left eye from when he lost his eye and gained a new one. She was completely breathless by this new discovery.

She felt sudden lightheadness the moment she saw his lips curl in to a small smile, indicating he was slightly bemused by her reaction. She was completely caught off guard by his action.

"I would presume," he started, knowing she was staring at his lips, looking at where his voice came from. "You like what you see."

Her thoughts were suddenly shaken back to reality. "Wha…" her eyes averted upwards to look into his one eye. She took several deep shaky breaths before trying again. "What do you think this will prove?"

"Nothing," he admitted. "Except for the fact now you know my deepest secret. You've seen my face. And you know anyone who sees my face, I can't let them leave this village for anything."

She had no will power to move from his proximity, but had even enough will power to quirk a brow. "This will not stop me from leaving," she whispered.

"Oh?"

The hand not on her shoulder reached out, grasping her waist, pushing her tight against his body. A small yelp escaped her lips as she was met with his solid body. His other hand slid up from her shoulder to rest against her jaw and neck, fingers resting into her hair. His thumb rested against her lower face. She was literally trapped in his embrace now.

"Please stay," he quietly pleaded. "I've missed you."

Her voice died in her throat, as her lips immediately were dry. Her heart was racing like mad as her tongue lightly reached out to try and moisten her lips. She had no rebuttal to fight back. Knowing she was at a loss for words, he continued.

"Kina, I've often dreamt of this moment when you would return back to the village. You've been in my heart the entire time and sometimes it's been maddening."

Her eyes danced with unshed tears, threatening to fall.

His words were now beginning to fail him. Then again he wasn't much for actually admitting what was on his mind. Needing her to see what he was trying to say, but still wanting to keep his reputation of the type of man he was, his hand slightly pushed against the back of her head as he leaned forward.

Her eyes widened yet again for a moment before sliding closed. She was literally caught in Kakashi's web and had no way out. She could see what was about to happen and was powerless to stop it. The second her eyes closed, his lips were pressed against hers.

Finally finding the strength to move, one hand reached up to rest against his shoulder on the flak jacket as her other wrapped around his waist. He slanted his head more to get a better position with her lips. His hand remained on her face as he kissed her with every fibre of his being.

As if she was suddenly struck by lightning, she suddenly had a moment of clarity. She once had deep feelings for Itachi, but now those feelings actually had shifted to Kakashi and him kissing her was proving without words shared he had feelings for her and probably had feelings before she even left the village.

Not wanting to break the moment but knowing soon he'd have to breath, he slowly pulled away from her, but not before leaving one last peck on her lips. He stared at her face, eyes remaining closed, like she was hoping this wasn't a dream and was afraid of opening in case it was.

"Please stay," he repeated.

Her eyes slid open, revealing he was truly standing before her and she was in his arms. There was only one answer she could actually say to his question.

"Yes…" she whispered.

He brightly smiled before claiming her lips once more, taking her breath away once again. Though this time when he kissed her, he decided to deepen the kiss, licking her lips before pushing his tongue into her moist cavern. She reached up to greet the organ now in her mouth and was thrilled to feel it against her own.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two remained where they were but soon the lack of oxygen did slam into the both of them. He smiled at her again before pulling one arm away to slide his mask back up, covering up the handsome face once again.

She smiled back, allowing her heart to finally slow down and beat at a normal rate as he tightened his grip on her waist, steering her away, leading her back towards the civilization of the village.


End file.
